My Prisoner's Plan
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: [HunKai / SeKai / Uke!Kai] ONESHOT! NO SEQUEL! / For Mia Amelia / no summary. just RnR juseyo... Maybe, Rate-nya T kalik ya?


"Brengsek!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh menang ketika umpatan pria di bawahnya kembali terdengar. Kim Jongin bersumpah bahwa seringaian dari seorang Oh Sehun adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan baginya. Sungguh, Jongin merasa sangat kesal saat ini. Saat dirinya berakhir terikat di ranjang sang bungsu keluar Oh, adalah saat-saat yang memalukan baginya. Memang, hal ini sudah kerap ia alami. Tetapi, seorang lelaki _gentle_ seperti dirinya kalah oleh lelaki yang ternyata lebih _gentle_ daripadanya merupakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Dan ia selalu kesal jika sudah begini. Artinya, sebentar lagi harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki akan diinjak semau hati si brengsek yang selalu senang mengungkungnya ini.

 _"You..."_ Pria pemilik kulit putih susu itu berbisik serak tepat ditelinga Jongin. Demi Tuhan, seketika itu bulu roma Jongin berdiri karna merasa geli. Jongin dapat merasakan sebelah tangan pemuda albino itu mulai bergerilya disekitar dada telanjangnya dengan gerakan sensual. Lalu, perlahan naik mencengkram rahangnya. Membuat Jongin mendongak dengan raut yang pasrah. Matanya terpejam, siap mendengar apa yang akan Sehun katakan.

 _"...can't run from me, Ai!"_ Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara berat yang terdengar mutlak dan menekan. Jongin dapat menebak jika setelahnya pemuda yang terpaut usia 5 tahun diatasnya ini kembali menarik seringai menang, sebelum dirasakannya sang bungsu Oh mengulum daun telinganya.

Tubuh Jongin seketika bergetar dengan samar. Kepalanya menggeliat kecil dengan bibir yang terbuka, tetapi tetap hening. Ia tidak atau mungkin belum mengeluarkan desahan. Sungguh, demi dia yang masih kuliah semester 2, terjerat di bawah eksistensi si Brengsek Oh adalah suatu kesalahan terfatal yang pernah ia alami. Dan mungkin, seorang Kim Jongin tak akan bisa keluar untuk melarikan diri. Tali laso tak kasat mata yang Sehun gunakan untuk mengikatkannya adalah tali yang kuat. Jongin tak bisa berontak untuk kedua kali.

Tangan besar pemuda albino itu menangkup sebelah kepala Jongin, bibir tipisnya ia dekatkan pada pipi tan itu.

 _"I love you, My Prisoner,"_ Bisiknya berbaur dengan desahan yang ia sengaja.

-tapi anehnya, Kim Jongin suka dengan kepasrahannya. Membiarkan pemuda berbahaya di atasnya untuk berbuat semaunya. Bahkan mengambil alih tubuhnya.

 _"Say_ , Jongin! _You're mine,"_ Tangan Sehun kembali merangkak, meremat pelan helaian rambut hitam Jongin yang membuat bungsu keluarga Kim itu semakin mendongak, memperlihatkan leher berkulit tan yang jenjang.

Tentu, Oh Sehun tak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Menjilatinya dengan lidah yang memang selalu basah.

"Ah!" Pada akhirnya, bibir gemuk sang pemuda mengeluarkan desahan kecilnya dengan mata yang tetap terpejam. Menikmati buaian sang pria.

 _"Say it,_ Jongin!"

 _"I'm yours, Sir,"_

Tepat setelah kalimat Jongin terucap, Sehun menghadiahi sebuah ciuman basah penuh gairah. Kedua tangan Jongin yang terikat hanya mampu mengepal sebagai ganti karna tak dapat meremat rambut sang dominan untuk menyalurkan rasa sukanya terhadap tindakan pria di atasnya ini.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam entah keberapa kali mereka melakukan _sex_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oneshot! :** _ **My Prisoner's Plan**_

 **Fanfict ini untuk Mia Amelia yang cerewet banget /? #digampar**

 **Semoga kamu dan reader lain suka ya. Maaf jika aneh.**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Terjadi sedikit gerakan di atas kasur _king size_ itu. Pemilik rambut perak yang semula nyenyak dalam tidur, akhirnya membuka mata ketika sinar matahari berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengetuk kelopak matanya.

Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah kekosongan. Tempat di sampingnya sudah dingin, tak hangat lagi. Pertanda bahwa kekasih yang ia gagahi semalam sudah pergi sejak lama. Yang ia lihat hanyalah secarik kertas yang tertindih ponsel putih di atas nakas. Dan sedikit bercak darah di antas bantal sandaran Jongin semalam.

Sehun merabanya sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa keberadaan kekasihnya. Dan ya, dia mendapatkannya. Bau wangi pepaya-madu bercampur dengan bau darah yang mengering. Bau khas Jongin yang selalu mampu membuat pemuda tampan itu mabuk kepayang.

Sehun mengambil secarik kertas yang diduga Jongin tinggalkan untuknya. Menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari tengahnya, menampilkan raut tak terbaca. Yang jelas, matanya menyorot tajam pada deretan huruf yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut.

 _ **Jangan lupa hari ini. Aku menunggumu.**_

Setelah lima detik Sehun terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, akhirnya ia menyibak selimut tebalnya, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Tanpa peduli jika tubuhnya tak memakai pakaian apapun semenjak semalam. _Well_ , di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya. Jadi, kenapa harus takut jika ada yang melihat tubuh telanjangnya?

Suara air yang mengucur dari _shower_ terdengar tak berapa lama kemudian. Dari kaca buram itu, siluet Oh Sehun yang sedang mengusap kepalanya di bawah rintik air terlihat samar-samar.

"Aku pasti memenuhi permintaanmu, Sayang,"

.

.

.

Jongin menumpu tangannya pada meja rias dan memandang wajahnya sendiri dari cermin datar di depannya. Tersenyum kecil sembari berkata, "Ya, aku memang tampan!" Sambil mengamati tubuhnya yang berbalut stelan tuxedo putih bersih dengan bros bunga di sisi kanannya.

Jongin telah siap. Siap dalam segala hal untuk hari ini. Dan dia tak memiliki keraguan akan apapun. Karna dia percaya. Bahwa penantiannya pagi ini tidak akan sia-sia. Ia percaya, bahwa Oh Sehun akan datang.

Datang ke upacara pernikahan ini.

Jongin hanya berharap, Sehun tak akan mengecewakannya. Karna... rencana ini sudah disusun sedemikian rupa.

Walau ia akui agak nekat.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Jongin hanya melirik melalui pantulan cermin. Sesosok pria paruh baya berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyum amat tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Jongin berbalik, menatap ayahnya dengan raut tanya. Karna ia juga dapat melihat ke dalam manik tua ayahnya, tersirat sebuah ketidakrelaan.

Jongin tahu ketidakrelaan yang sang ayah coba sembunyikan memiliki 2 makna. Yang pertama, ketidakrelaan atas pernikahan Jongin. Walau sudah direncanakan sementak 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan yang kedua adalah ketidakrelaan tentang-

"Kau yakin Sehun akan datang?"-

-yang ternyata mengandung keraguan juga.

Jongin mengangguk dengan pasti sambil meraih tangan ayahnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum dengan keyakinan besar dalam mata kelamnya, "Dia pasti datang, Ayah," meyakinkan sang ayah tercinta.

"Kapanpun kau sempat, kau harus memberi kabar pada ayah," Pria yang menyandang sebagai kepala keluarga Kim itu membalas genggaman sang putra dengan lembut.

"Aku janji!"

.

.

.

Sehun menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan setengah berlari sambil melirik jam tangannya. Tidak, ia tidak sedang terburu-buru. Justru nampak tenang. Karna dia sudah memperhitungkan waktu dengan matang. Dan ia yakin bahwa dirinya tak akan terlambat di acara pernikahan.

"Kau sudah siapkan pesawatnya?" Sehun bertanya begitu melewati seorang pria yang -sebenarnya- sudah menunggu dari tadi di ujung tangga.

"Hn," Jawab pria yang menyandang sebagai tangan kanan Sehun itu mengiyakan pimpinannya. Ia mengikuti Sehun dari belakang sambil menatapnya aneh. Sungguh, Sehun ahli sekali kalau disuruh menyamar.

Sebelum sang pemilik kedudukan tinggi itu memasuki _supercar_ -nya, "Mana senjataku?" Ia menagih sambil menengadahkan satu tangannya.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu mendecih, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan baretta 92 dari balik punggung dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemimpin. "Kau memang orang gila!" Ia mencibir tanpa rasa takut.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tampang aneh, "Tidak ada pistol lain?" Lalu menimang-nimang pistol hitam itu.

"Hanya ada itu! Jangan protes, itu saja cukup! Kau tidak akan menemukan yang seperti itu di gudang senjata kita!"

"Memang, darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Myeongdong,"

Pemuda pemilik marga Oh itu mengangguk-angguk paham. Sebelum mengedikkan bahu acuh kemudian masuk ke dalam BMW hitam miliknya.

"Kau yakin tak perlu bantuan?" Sang asisten bertanya ketika Sehun menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tidak. Cukup tunggu aku di bandara,"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mengangguk, "Mobil box yang kau minta sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke trowongan. Mereka akan menjalankan sesuai rencana,"

"Bagus. _Thanks_ , Leo,"

"Hn,"

Lalu BMW hitam itu mulai berjalan keluar gerbang besar kediaman Sehun.

"Dia adalah orang tergila yang pernah aku kenal,"

.

.

.

Musik khas pernikahan menggema mengiringi langkah seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih dengan sang wali yang menggenggam tangannya. Para tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pernikahan antara Kim Jongin dan Jung Eunji itu nampak berbinar melihat betapa cantik putri semata wayang keluarga Jung yang tengah berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar dengan keanggunannya.

Eunji tersenyum begitu cantik dimata Jongin. Dan ya... Kim Jongin juga membalas senyum itu tak kalah menawan. Seolah mencerminkaan kebahagiaannya saat ini. Dan sang mempelai wanita menganggap itu sebagai senyum penuh cinta. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak salah menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Jongin.

Tentu sebenarnya gadis itu cukup gugup. Pernikahan adalah hal sakral. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jongin, putra bungsu dari mantan menteri luar negeri Korea Selatan. Artinya, ia akan melepas masa lajangnya dan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk mengikuti sang suami.

Memang, pernikahan ini tertutup. Karna Jongin sendiri yang meminta. Eunji mengerti bahwa pemuda itu tak menyukai keramaian. Jadi, tamu yang hadir hanya sebatas kerabat dan teman dekat. Tapi, lumayan banyak sih. Tidak ada paparazi yang meliput meski ini adalah pernikahan antara putra mantan menteri dengan putri dari grup Buyoung, perusahaan yang cukup besar di Korea Selatan.

Ketika ayah dari mempelai pria menyerahkan sang putri kepada mempelai pria, Jongin menerimanya dengan senyuman hangat nan meyakinkan. Lalu, kedua mempelai saling pandang sebentar dengan senyum malu-malu sebelum menghadap sang pastur yang sudah menunggu.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Pastur bertubuh tinggi dengan penutup kepala itu menatap lurus pada Jongin. Meminta kepastian. Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat aneh. Merasakan jika sang pastur tengah menatapnya intens. Ada apa? Apakah ada yang aneh dengan dirinya?

Jongin mengangguk mantap diikuti Eunji yang masih menggandeng lengan pengantin pria. Pastur berkacamata itu menatap kearah tautan tangan mereka dengan raut datarnya.

"Tidak akan menyesal setelah ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, seperti tak berniat melakukan pemberkatan.

"Ya!" Yang menjawab dengan mantap adalah Jongin. Yang justru membuat Eunji juga semakin yakin bahwa pemuda tegap di sampingnya ini benar-benar serius dengan pernikahan ini. Memikirkannya membuat pipi putih Eunji memerah tanpa sadar. Dan menunduk karna malu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya lepaskan gandengan kalian,"

Ketika suara datar itu terdengar kembali dengan nada mengintimidasi, Eunji langsung mendongak diikuti para tamu undangan yang memekik bebarengan tanpa ada rencana. Eunji membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah pistol dengan model baretta 92 telah teracung di depan dahinya entah sejak kapan.

Suasana yang semula dipenuhi kebahagiaan untuk menyambut pemberkatan kedua mempelai, seketika berubah menjadi tegang. Pegangangan tangan Eunji pada lengan Jongin mengerat bersamaan jantungnya yang berdetak makin tak karuan.

Mimpi apa ia semalam! Dihari pernikahan dengan pemuda pilihan malah mendapat acungan pistol dari pastur yang seharusnya melakukan pemberkatan pada keduanya. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!

"Hei, apa kau sudah gila?!" Ayah dari Eunji memekik kalap.

"Jika kau mendekat, kepala putrimu akan langsung bolong," Ancam sang pastur dengan pandangan tajamnya. Kalimat bak ultimatum mutlak itu mampu membuat siapapun seketika membeku. Tak berani melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Sang pastur yang sudah nampak tua itu berjalan memutar tanpa menurunkan senjatanya. Ia menyeringai ke arah Eunji yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Sementara Jongin tampak tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya mematung kaku.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya sang pastur pada Eunji, dengan nada remeh sambil menempelkan moncong pistolnya tepat di tengah dahi Eunji yang tertutupi kain transparan.

Eunji menatap mata sang pastur dengan sorot ketakutan luar biasa. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan kentara. Membuat sang pastur terkekeh mengejek.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Dia saja yang menggantikanmu,"

Jongin tersentak ketika dirinya ditarik dan dikunci pergerakannya oleh sang pastur.

"Ah, tetap disana!" Sang pastur berucap dengan nada main-main pada keluarga Jongin yang nampak akan mengambil tindakan, sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. Dan dikesempatan itu, Eunji gunakan untuk berlari ke arah orang tuanya dan menangis histeris. Nyonya Kim menjerit tertahan dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang. Menatap memohon agar sang pastur melepaskan putranya.

"Lepaskan dia, Brengsek!" Seorang wanita dengan gaun panjang semata kaki tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu samping gereja sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah Sehun.

"Haru _noona_!" Jongin memekik panik. Suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Rupanya, kakak kedua dari Kim Jongin itu sempat pergi untuk mengambil pistolnya ketika dimulainya peristiwa menegangkan ini. Dimana sang pastur mulai menodongkan pistol didahi Eunji tadi.

Pastur itu terkekeh meremehkan. Polisi wanita di kepolisian pusat Seoul itu ternyata memiliki gerak reflek yang bagus sampai ia tak menyadari kepergian wanita itu tadi.

"Tembak saja. Maka bocah ini kupastikan akan mati juga,"

Genggaman tangan Haru pada pistolnya mengerat ketika sang pastur bertubuh tinggi itu berucap dengan nada santai sembari menempelkan moncong pistolnya pada kepala Jongin. Dan Haru tahu bahwa sang pastur tak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"H-Haru _noona_ ," Jongin bercicit kecil dengan mata memelasnya. Membuat Haru dilema. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka jika adik kesayangannya akan dijadikan sandra begini diacara sakral seperti ini. Brengsek memang!

Sang pastur menyeringai. Ia mulai menyeret Jongin menuju pintu keluar di belakang gereja dengan langkah mundur tanpa melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Jongin juga tak menurunkan moncong pistolnya dari kepala Jongin. Ia siap melubangi kepala Jongin kapan saja jika terjadi perlawanan dari polisi wanita yang sekaligus menyandang status sebagai kakak dari mempelai pria, Kim Jongin.

"Jangan bergerak jika tak ingin peluruku menembus kepala bocah ini!" Pastur itu menggertak.

"T-Turuti dia!" Ayah Jongin memekik. Menghentikan Haru yang bermaksud mengikuti.

"Apa motifmu?!" Tanya Haru kalap dengan pistol yang terus teracung. Dia berusaha mencari celah agar ia dapat menembak tersangka tanpa mengenai adiknya. Tetapi, seakan mengerti maksud Haru, pastur brengsek itu menggunakan Jongin sebagai perisai sehingga tak ada celah untuk Haru menembak.

"Aku tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini. Itu saja," Ungkapnya seolah tanpa beban, "Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Karna wanita itu tak mau aku bawa kabur, ya sudah lelaki ini saja. Akan sangat rugi bagiku jika tak membawa apapun. Setidaknya adikmu ini manis. Ah... bukankah ini dramatis?"

"Kau... jadi sasaranmu adalah Eunji?"

"Un... sebenarnya sih iya,"

"Brengsek!"

Eunji dan orang-orang mulai berpikir jika pastur itu melakukan hal kriminal ini karna Eunji. Mungkin semacam kecemburuan. Tidak rela pernikahan ini terjadi. _Well_ , seperti di drama-drama. Dimana pria yang dulunya kekasih dari si wanita tak rela jika si wanita menikah dengan pria lain karna di jodohkan oleh orang tua. Sehingga berbuat nekat seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi permasalahannya, pastur itu siapa?!

Eunji yang masih gemetar dalam dekapan ayahnya tak pernah tahu jika ia dicintai oleh pria lain selain Jongin. Ditambah, pria lain itu adalah seorang pastur tua? Tidak. Tidak. Pasti ini ada yang salah. Ia tak merasa pernah mengenal pastur itu. Rasanya ada yang janggal.

"Nona, jika kau bermaksud mengulur waktu sampai polisi datang, kau gagal. Karna aku sudah tahu itu,"

Dengan gerakan cepat, sang pastur mendorong Jongin ke sebuah BMW hitam yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersedia disana. Seketika Haru berpikir bahwa ini adalah penculikan berencana.

Pastur tua itu berhenti sejenak di samping pintu kursi kemudi yang telah terbuka. Menatap orang-orang di dalam gereja dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Pengejaran kalian tak akan berhasil. Kalian tak akan menemukanku. Tentang bocah ini..." jeda sebentar, "...aku akan melepaskannya jika aku mau. Tunggu saja sampai dia pulang. Jadi, selamat tinggal,"

Dan Haru tersentak ketika netranya menangkap sepasang taring runcing, lebih panjang dari taring biasanya.

"Jongin!"

Bersamaan dengan melesatnya BMW itu, Haru melepaskan tembakannya. Dan berakhir sia-sia karna ternyata BMW itu anti peluru.

"Sial!" Ia segera menghubungi kepolisian pusat untuk memberi tahu arah kemana BMW yang membawa kabur adiknya itu sembari berlari menuju mobilnya dan pergi mengikuti mobil itu.

.

.

.

Pastur dengan rambut _silver_ itu tertawa menatap spion mobilnya. Beberapa mobil polisi nampak mengejar dan berusaha menyamai laju BMW nya.

Jongin mengumpat ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi mengalami beberapa kali guncangan akibat tubrukan yang sengaja dibuat oleh sang pastur gila. BMW yang dikemudikan pastur sinting itu beberapa kali sengaja disrempetkan pada badan mobil polisi yang berhasil menyusul.

Jongin dapat mendengar suara decitan mobil memekakan telinga. Ketika ia menengok kebelakang, mobil polisi yang pastur itu ajak benturan oleng dan berakhir menabrak trotoar. Detik itu juga, sang pastur tancap gas. Menerobos lalu lintas semau sendiri. Sama sekali tak tersirat ketakutan dari sorot mata tajamnya. Jongin hanya mampu bergidik. Adrenalinnya benar-benar terpacu saat ini.

"Waktu kita hanya sepuluh detik," Pastur yang masih mengenakan jubahnya dengan lengkap itu berucap di tengah kecepatan yang menurut Jongin luar biasa.

Jongin berpegangan erat. Ia tak peduli sang pastur bicara apa. Dia sama sekali tak fokus, yang ia pikirkan adalah keselamatannya sendiri. Sumpah! Ia tak siap jika harus mati sekarang.

Mobil BMW hitam itu memasuki trowongan dengan menciptakan jarak lumayan jauh dengan mobil-mobil polisi di belakang sana. Kembali terlihat melesat dari tembusan trowongan itu. Disertai beberapa mobil polisi yang berhasil menyusul.

Haru sengaja melintangkan _city car_ miliknya di tengah jalan jalur menuju stasiun kereta Seoul setelah mendapat ijin blokade. Ia berdiri tegak masih dengan gaunnya. Menghadang kedatangan BMW hitam penculik adiknya dengan sebuah pistol dalam genggamannya. Matanya menyorot tanpa rasa takut.

Pada akhirnya, BMW itu berhenti di depan Haru. Kakak kedua dari Kim Jongin itu mengacungkan pistolnya, diikuti beberapa polisi yang keluar dari mobil dan memasang posisi siaga.

Putri kedua keluarga Kim itu menatap dengan waspada sembari mendekati mobil hitam itu. Ketika ia berhasil menatap kursi kemudi dengan jelas, matanya terbelalak.

"Brengsek!"

-karna yang ia dapati hanyalah seorang pria asing yang nyengir ke arahnya.

Sial! Pastur itu telah mengelabuhi dirinya!

Adiknya berhasil dibawa kabur!

"Inspektur Haru?"

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang bergetar, dengan hanya lampu mobil sebagai penerangan, Kim Jongin mengalami muntah-muntah sambil berpegangan pada dinding berbahan almunium itu. Wajahnya merah karna sedari tadi menahan mual. Sementara sosok berjubah di belakangnya nampak dengan telaten memijit tengkuknya sambil meringis iba.

"Kau gila! Hoek..." Jongin mengumpat disela-sela muntahannya.

"Maaf, oke?"

"Kau mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan!" Jongin menarik napasnya saat acara muntahnya sudah lumayan reda, kemudian berbalik dan menatap sang pastur dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Well_ , aku memang _setan_ ," Pastur berpostur tubuh tinggi itu mengedikkan bahunya ringan. Mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dan membersihkan bibir Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin mendecih, merebut sapu tangan putih itu dan membersihkan bibirnya sendiri dengan raut kesal sambil memandang sekeliling. Saat ini ia berada di dalam sebuah mobil box yang tengah melaju. Ia tidak menyangka pastur gila yang menculiknya ini memiliki rencana bagus begini.

Di trowongan tadi, mobil BMW yang sang pastur kendarai masuk ke mobil box ini. Yang ternyata sengaja disiapkan oleh sang pastur. Lalu, mobil BMW sama persis yang menggantikan untuk dikejar para polisi bodoh itu juga pasti bagian dari rencana pastur ini. Rupanya, maksud dari kalimat ' _kita hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh detik_ ' tadi adalah waktu masuknya mobil dan pergantian mobil di tengah laju yang tak berhenti.

 _Well_ , penculiknya ini rupanya cerdas juga. Jongin tidak menyangka jika rencana sang pastur begini bentuknya. Lumayan rapi. Walau di gereja tadi terbilang nekat.

Jongin menghela nafas. Kira-kira, Haru _noona_ bagaimana ya? Jongin tidak tega juga sebenarnya.

"Kita akan kemana, Sehun?"

"Bandara,"

"Lalu?"

"Inggris,"

"Tunggu... maksudmu, Edensor? Tempat tinggal para vampir?" Mata Jongin membola terkejut. Sementara pastur tua yang kini melepas kostum pasturnya itu mengangguk ringan, "Kukira California. Menemui ayahmu dulu,"

"Daerah kekuasaanku 'kan di Inggris. Biar ayah saja yang datang ke tempatku. Tempat kita," Tangan putih pucatnya nampak bergerak ke wajahnya sendiri. Melepas topeng penyamarannya.

"Uh... anak durhaka," Jongin mencebik.

Sehun tertawa sambil mendekat ke arah Jongin sampai punggung pemuda yang masih berbalut tuxedo pengantin itu terpojok pada dinding mobil box. Ia mengurung tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu dalam kungkungan lengannya.

Jongin diam. Menatap mata kekasihnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dan Jongin tahu apa yang diinginkan Sehun saat ini. Maka, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat berbahan _stainless_. Yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk melukai telapak tangan kanannya dengan sengaja hingga mengucurkan darah segar. Lalu, menyodorkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin. Ia mulai menyesap darah segar sang kekasih dengan nikmat hingga terdengar sebuah lenguhan lolos dari mulut bertaringnya ketika cairan kental merah itu melewati tenggorokannya. Manisnya seperti coklat bagi Sehun. Nikmat sekali. Selalu membuat Sehun ketagihan. Bahkan ketika darah _favorite_ -nya itu sudah tak keluar lagi, Sehun tetap menjilat-jilat telapak tangan Jongin dengan rakus.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia tahu jika Sehun masih menginginkan darahnya. Dan ya, memang kapan vampir pernah puas dengan darah? Apalagi darah dari _slave_ -nya.

"Tadi itu, kau serius mengincar Eunji?" Tanya Jongin sembari melepas tuxedo putihnya dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Tidak. Sejak awal aku tak mengincar siapapun," Sehun mengeluarkan pistol yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengancam di gereja.

"Lalu, pistol itu?"

"Ini hanya pistol mainan, Sayang,"

"Apa?!" Jongin cengo dadakan.

"Aku tidak mungkin 'kan langsung datang dan membawamu kabur dengan kekuatanku?"

"Tapi 'kan... ah, ya ampun. Kau hanya modal nekat?!"

Sehun mengangguk ringan.

Jongin melongo takjup ketika Sehun menekan pelatuk hingga pistol itu mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung sabun. Jongin mendadak _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Sementara dahi Sehun mengerut.

"Gelembung?"

"Lho, kenapa kau juga ikut heran?" Jongin nampak semakin cengo.

"Aku minta pada Leo pistol dengan peluru plastik. Kenapa jadi gelembung?"

" _What the hell,_ Sehun!"

"Untung tadi aku tidak menembak, ya. Kalau kutembak, pasti semuanya terkejut. Penculikannya pasti gagal," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh sambil membuang pistol mainannya sembarangan.

"Argh! Kenapa vampir-vampir yang kukenal gila semua!" Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei, 'kan penculikan ini idemu,"

"Terserah!"

Sehun tertawa lepas dengan mata yang kembali memerah dan taring yang kembali memanjang. Ia menarik Jongin dalam sebuah ciuman mendadak. Merengkuh tubuh itu erat dan mulai melumat.

"U-unhh..."

"Ah, aku masih ingin darah," Sehun berujar dengan suara berat tepat di depan bibir kekasihnya. Manik merahnya menatap lekat manik kelam Jongin. Seolah meminta jatahnya. Mengingat pagi ini ia tak mendapat sarapan.

Jemari lentik Jongin bergerak untuk melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Matanya menyorot sayu yang membuat Sehun semakin tak sabar ingin menerkam.

Jongin menurunkan kerah kemejanya. Memperlihatkan bahu tan mulusnya. "Ambilah," Ia menyodorkan bahu telanjangnya pada kekasihnya.

Sehun tak nampak terkejut dengan kemulusan bahu Jongin. Bekas gigitan yang ia buat setelah mereka melakukan _sex_ semalam sudah hilang. Bahkan goresan pisau lipat ditangan Jongin tadi juga sudah hilang tanpa berkas. Jongin memang _slave_ istimewa. Eh tidak sih. Itu kekuatan Sehun sendiri. Ahah!

Tapi, Jongin memang istimewa bagi Sehun.

"Ahhh!" Jongin mengerang lumayan keras ketika taring Sehun berhasil menancap diperpotongan leher dan bahunya. Ia dapat merasakan aliran darahnya seperti berbalik, terhisap oleh Sehun. Dan entah mengapa, Jongin selalu suka ketika Sehun melakukan ini padanya. Karna ini artinya, Oh Sehun kembali menunjukkan ketergantungan terhadap dirinya.

Jongin memeluk erat punggung Sehun ketika kekasihnya melepaskan taringnya, beralih menjilati darah yang mengalir keluar mengotori kemeja putih Jongin. Saat mereka kembali beradu pandang, mata dan taring Sehun telah kembali seperti semula. Artinya, vampir keturunan Red Moon ini sudah puas dengan darah Jongin. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu box. Menampilkan Leo yang cengo mendadak.

Sehun nampak tak terusik. Ia merapikan kembali pakaian Jongin dengan santai, "Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Kau meminum terlalu banyak, Brengsek!"

Sehun nyengir sebentar. Nampak tak berdosa sama sekali. Sebelum akhirnya menuntun Jongin menuju bibir box. Ia turun duluan, lalu menawarkan punggungnya pada kekasihnya. "Ayo, naik,"

Leo nampak menghela nafas jengah sambil memijat pelipisnya melihat drama romance di depannya. Tidak menyangka _Head_ dari Edensor dapat berubah sedemikian rupa di depan bocah bernama Kim Jongin ini.

"Oi, kita harus cepat. Kau pikir penculikan ini main-main?! Bukan waktunya mesra-mesraan tahu! Inspektur Haru pasti sedang mencari kita. Dan, sebelum dia berinisiatif memblok bandara, lebih baik kita cepat terbang ke Inggris!"

"Hn,"

"Che, bilang saja kau iri karna Ken _hyung_ tidak disini," Jongin membalas mencibir.

"Sialan!"

-dan Sehunpun membawa kekasihnya masuk ke bandara. Melalui jalur khusus dimana pesawat pribadi miliknya sudah menunggu. Pulang ke rumahnya di Edensor, Inggris dengan membawa tawanannya. Ah, atau tawanan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon istri? Ahah!

Yah, Setelah hubungan kasih mereka yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi (hanya ayah Jongin dan keluarga pihak Sehun yang tahu) selama hampir 3 tahun, akhirnya Sehun bisa membawa pergi Jongin juga meski dengan cara aneh begini.

Seharusnya sih sudah sejak lama Sehun merencanakan untuk memboyong kekasihnya ke California (tempat tinggal Sehun sebelum mendapatkan kekuasaan di Inggris). Tapi, permasalahan pewarisan tahta dengan ketiga kakaknya berlangsung lumayan pelik. Meski sebenarnya Sehun sudah mundur dari hak waris California, tapi ia tetap diminta untuk hadir dalam pertemuan. Meski berujung Sehun tak mendengarkan keputusan hasil runding ayahnya dengan para tetua Red Moon itu.

Sehun adalah vampir yang tak suka berbagi, sekalipun itu dengan kakaknya sendiri dalam hal kekuasaan. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat ia mau menang sendiri untuk menguasai California. _Well_ , dia adalah vampir yang berbeda daripada anggota keluarga yang lain. Jika para kakaknya mencari-cari cara licik untuk memiliki kerajaan di California secara tunggal, maka Sehun tidak demikian.

Pada dasarnya, bungsu dari ras vampir Red Moon itu tak suka berselisih dengan saudara-saudaranya. Bagaimana? Sehun ini sebenarnya egois atau tidak?

Mungkin jawabannya, 50:50. Sehun akan menjadi sangat egois jika itu menyangkut hal yang amat disukai. Jadi, berhubung kekuasaan di California tidak membuat ia tertarik, jadilah Sehun dengan suka rela mundur dari pembagian warisan yang telah ayahnya rencanakan sejak hampir 50 tahun ini. Sehun lalu minta izin untuk menciptakan kerajaannya sendiri.

Dan ya, dia menemukan wilayah di Inggris. Setelah usahanya mencari pengikut dan menciptakan bisnisnya sendiri, akhirnya ia mendirikan desa dengan nama Edensor. Desa pimpinan Sehun sendiri.

Desa yang dihuni tak hanya dari ras Red Moon. Tapi berbagai ras yang dengan suka rela bergabung dengannya. Kebanyakan adalah vampir pelarian yang sudah lelah dengan perseteruan antar ras yang selama ini terjadi. Mereka yang memilih ketenangan yang sejalan dengan Sehun, maka akan diterima di Edensor.

Memang, Sehun adalah pemimpin tertinggi di desa yang ia buat. Tapi, Sehun pernah berkata bahwa, Edensor adalah desa bagi siapapun yang ingin tinggal disana tanpa membawa permasalahan _intern_ ataupun _ekstern_ ras masing-masing. Dan siapapun yang memutuskan tinggal di Edensor, harus mau melindungi desa itu bersama-sama, tak hanya bergantung pada satu orang saja. Tapi semuanya harus bersatu.

Walau demikian, para vampir tetap diijinkan mencari _slave_ bagi dirinya sendiri. Jika, _slave_ mereka adalah manusia, ia akan dibiarkan untuk ikut tinggal di Edensor jika sang manusia bersedia dengan sukarela untuk menjadi _slave_ dan mau tinggal di Edensor mengikuti master-nya. Jika tidak, maka para vampir dibawah pemerintahan Edensor tidak boleh memaksa. Bahkan pencarian _slave_ juga tak boleh memaksa. Intinya, para vampir naungan Edensor tak boleh memaksa kehendak para manusia slave.

Dan bagi para vampir yang belum menemukan _slave_ -nya, hanya diperbolehkan minum darah hewan.

Nah, dikasus Sehun kali ini, Jongin sendiri yang setuju untuk mengikuti kemanapun pemuda pucat itu pergi. Hanya kendala yang mendadak muncul adalah masalah perjodohan antara Jongin dengan putri grup Buyoung yang dicetuskan oleh Nyonya Kim dan keluarga Jung (ayah Jongin tidak menyetujui secara penuh rencana ini). Jadi, ya selanjutnya seperti itulah. Jongin tak menyukai perjodohan ini, berpura-pura mencintai Eunji, lalu merencanakan penculikan atas dirinya sendiri dihari pernikahan. Ayolah, ia tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya dengan penolakan secara terang-terangan.

Apa ini gila? Ya, sangat gila!

Tapi, yang gila itu Sehun! Karna, pada faktanya Jongin hanya mengusulkan "Hun, bagaimana jika kau menculikku di pernikahanku lusa?" Tapi tak disangka, Sehun mencerna idenya menjadi drama seperti ini. Bahkan pistol mainan! Oh, apakah acting-nya tadi meyakinkan?

Bah! Rupanya otak Sehun sudah mulai korslet.

Tapi, ya biar bagaimanapun juga, Jongin sudah terlanjur cinta dengan _master_ -nya ini. Master yang diam-diam egois, tapi diam-diam baik hati juga. Ahah! Sehun tidak akan pernah sama dengan orang lain. Karna Sehun adalah Sehun. Ia memiliki pemikirannya sendiri, yang berbeda dengan vampir lain. Vampir yang seperti Oh Sehun, hanya satu... yaitu Oh Sehun milik Kim Jongin.

"Hei, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jongin,"

Oh ya, begitu sampai di Edensor, ia telah berjanji untuk memberi kabar pada ayahnya segera. Jongin berharap, ayahnya tetap baik-baik saja. Karna, pasti akan sangat pusing menciptakan alibi untuk penculikan disengaja ini.

 _Terimakasih, Ayah._


End file.
